Rain, Rain go away again and again and again
by MiseryBlossom
Summary: Many Songfics in one.
1. Rain

__

**Hey guys, LOL this is a Song fic to the song Rain - Breaking Benjamin. **

**Umm... i hope you like it?**

**I DONT OWN NARUTO! *crys***

* * *

_**Take a photograph,  
It'll be the last,  
Not a dollar or a crowd could ever keep me here,**_

I walked the dark empty street, ready to depart forever, the last team 7 photo that was ever going to be taken was today.

Naruto being the idiot he always is tried to take over the camera, Sakura and I stoped him...

Heh...Sakura ay?

Will I return?

No, no I won't.My past...is unimportant now, and this, this right here is my chance to leave to kill him who ruined my life, killed my family.

I don't have a past  
I just have a chance,  
Not a family or honest plea remains to say,

There's no family here, no honest ple...

"Sasuke?'

I felt my body stiffen, 'Sakura what are you doing here?'

"Where are you going Sasuke?

'You don't need to know.'

"You know this is the only path leading out of the village."

I began to hear her voice cracking, 'No, no don't cry Sakura.'

I heard her gasp so I turned around, and there's it was, Sakura with her hands up letting the rain fall on her, her pink locks stuck to her face, her breathing became

see able, her eyes filled with mixed emotions.

The sight heartbreaking.

_**Rain rain go away,  
Come again another day,  
All the world is waiting for the sun.**_

"Sasuke..."

I looked up to her as she spoke my name, "Sakura." I breathed

"Please Sasuke dont..dont go."

"Sak-ura,." I didn't expect my voice to break.

I heard her intake breath, and her voice became shaky

"Sasuke..I could never.."

next the both of us knew I was up to her face with my finger on her lip.

She stared at me shocked, I was surprised myself, I watched her tears mix in with the rain, pain racked through-out my body.

"...I'll stay...I'll stay Sakura."

her smile through her tears, took my breath away, the sun was out once again.She hugged me...

Is it you I want,  
Or just the notion  
Of a heart to wrap around so I can find my way around

I haven't felt a hug in...a long time.

I knew, from that moment I knew.

_**  
Safe to say from here,  
Your getting closer now,  
We are never sad cause we are not allowed to be**_

Slowly...she was breaking down my walls, into my heart.

She became my best friend, I was so grateful for her..Sakura my Sakura.

She made my world bright and happy again...

Rain rain go away,  
Come again another day,  
All the world is waiting for the sun.

_**3 Years Later.**_

_**Rain rain go away,  
Come again another day,  
All the world is waiting for the sun.**_

To lie here under you,  
Is all that I could ever do,  
To lie here under you is all,  
To lie here under you is all that I could ever do,  
To lie here under you is all,

We where at the gravestones of my parents visiting cause it was my mother's birtday,

her hand in mine, like always.

she turned her head and looked at me, I looked at her, then she jumped on me, I wasn't expecting it and lost my balance,

we feel onto the grass, her head on my chest, I never wanted to get up,

"Sasuke."

"hn?"

"Can...can we be like this..forever?"

I smirked

"Forever" I whispered in her ear.

Rain rain go away,  
Come again another day,  
All the world is waiting for the sun.

Rain rain go away,  
Come again another day,  
All the world is waiting for the sun,  
All the world is waiting for the sun,  
All the world is waiting for the sun.

Sakura, My life, My Joy, My Sunshine.

Sasuke, My life, My dreams, My Love

Sakura _Uchiha_ *hearts* Sasuke Uchiha

that's what was carved into a tree once upon a rainy day.


	2. Dr Jones

**A song fic to Dr Jones by Aqua**

**I don't own naruto *sobs dramticly***

**or the songs =,[**

**But i love you all!**

**

* * *

**

**Sometimes, the feeling is right  
You fall in love for the first time**

The first time I met my mum's best friend's son, he stared at me with onyx eyes,

Piercing into my soul. Sasuke was his name, it fitted him so perfectly. I was 5. I remember hiding behind my mother's leg, blush dusted my cheeks. His mother pushed him forward that little bit telling him to greet me, he waved and a faint smile ghosted along his lips. From then on he stayed with us every summer.

_**8 years later**_

**Heartbeat, and kisses so sweet  
Summertime love in the moonlight**

It was a hot summer night, Sasuke and I had watched the sun set in my tree house, soon after the sun set we began stargazing, my eyes danced across the sky in all its glory, while his, planted to my face, I slowly turned about to ask what was wrong, but he unexpectedly just, kissed me. My heart quickened, this was the perfect kiss.

**_2 years later_  
Now the summer is gone  
You had to go back home  
Please come and see me again  
I never felt more alone**

He was leaving because another summer was over, my most waited time of the year, is always gone in a flash.

I sadly waved him goodbye, he came closer lifted my chin and kissed me, oh how I loved it.

"You'll be back next year right?"

He nodded a smirk played against his lips.

"Always Sakura Always."

**_Next winter on MSN_  
Sasuke: Baby, I am missing you  
Sakura: I want you by my side  
Sasuke: And I hope you'll miss me too  
Sakura: Come back and stay  
Sasuke: I think about you every day  
Sakura: I really want you too**

**_You swept my feet right off the ground, you're the love I found_**

**Sasuke: Sakura next time I see you, I have something for you.**

**Sakura: I can't wait.**

**_3 years later_  
All I think of is you, and all of the things we had  
Doctor, what can I do?  
Why does it have to be like that?**

The past 3 summer Sasuke hasn't come, and I've moved out of home.

But even thought all 3 summers he hasn't come, I still love him.

That's one things that will never change.

_Next summer_

You swept my feet right off the ground, you're the love I found

The sun hit my face, I really didn't want to get up, summer just hasn't been the same.

I heard rustling down stairs, I moved toward my door curiously.

"Hello?" I call into the hall.

"Sakura-Chan! Why did you put a table I front of the couch?!"

I sighed, "Naruto, that table has always been there."

Naruto is my room mate, but he's off to see Hinata today,

"Have fun with Hina, Naru."

"I always do!"

Eww I really didn't need to know.

I walk back to bed and plop down, I began fiddling with the necklace Sasuke brought me 5 years ago.

I cuddled into the warmth surrounding me refusing to open my eyes, but that's when I heard a heartbeat, that wasn't mine.

"Morning Princess."

That voice, I knew it.

My eyes ripped open, to see him staring down at me, those same onyx eyes, as always.

"whe…where..iya"

"Relax Princess, im back, im back for good, im sorry I left."

I was speechless, so I did what I could only do, I cried.

"Why?"

I asked after my sob

"Because if I didn't I wouldn't have been able to get you this."

He handed me something I never thought I would wear, something that I hadn't seen since, that day.

That's when he put the ring on me, his mother's wedding ring.

"Sakura Haruno, will you be my wife?"

I was so happy we were already laying down, I hugged him so tight I know he'll feel it tomorrow.

"Yes, yes yes!"

He smiled, a real smile,

"Sakura, that day I saw you hide behind your mothers leg, that day we met, I knew from that moment on, I Loved You."

Then I cried again.

* * *

**Theres a little button **

**down there**

**you know him/her**

**please click them XD**

**Peace Misery**


End file.
